Conventionally, navigation devices that are designed as standard equipment for mobile bodies and portable navigation devices that are designed both for use in any mobile bodies and for use by pedestrians have been commercially available. In addition, mobile-phone terminals having navigation functions have also been commercially available.
Such navigation devices provide guidance at an intersection as to in which direction to go by various methods. In a commonly used method, a route from a current position to a destination is previously set and, for example, an enlarged image of an intersection is displayed and a sound notification such as “Turn right at the intersection about 50 meters ahead” is given on reaching a predetermined distance from an intersection to make a turn at.
Patent Document 1 discloses another method in which an image of an intersection ahead is captured according to key operation, the captured image of the intersection ahead is stored together with coordinates of the intersection, and the captured image is displayed at a next occasion of approaching the intersection. Patent Document 2 discloses still another method in which an image of an intersection ahead is captured not according to key operation but according to operation of a direction indicator, and the captured image is displayed at a next occasion of approaching the intersection.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-H09-014976    Patent Document 2: JP-A-2006-221362